Magical of Wondrous Parade
Disney's Magical of Wondrous Parade is performed daily in Walt Disney World Resort's Magic Kingdom, debuting on March 16, 2019 as a part of bringing the stories of New Fantasyland and Tomorrowland throughout the parkas the five units and 12 floats immerse Wondrous from Disney's films. The resort's celebrates promotion, titled "Anastasia's Once Upon a Celebration of Disney Worlds", ran from March 16, 2019, through October 25, 2020. Development Disney's Magical of Wondrous Parade presents these stories through a parade float development, scenic design, show actions. The parade reflects the hard, creative work of Parade Designer Jody Daily and Kevin Kidney, Creative Director Steven Davison and Managing Producer Kris Bunner. Many others have contributed to the Disney Magical of Wondrous Parade. Mark Hammond, whose previous work includes Disney California Adventure’s Paint the Night and Tokyo Disneyland’s Dreaming Up!, designed the musical score. Mirena Rada, who has previously worked on projects for Disneyland Resort, Tokyo Disney Resort, and Shanghai Disneyland Resort, designed the costumes. The main piece of Magical of Wondrous Parade is a pulled based on Fantasia/Fantasia 2000, a float previously seen in Tokyo Disneyland's Dreaming Up!, Other films featured on the parade include Frozen, Toy Story, Winnie the Pooh, Alice in Wonderland and Pinocchio. The floats have a similar style from the dreaming up!. On February 10, 2019, Walt Disney World rolled out the red carpet to show off the latest elaborate costume creations for their upcoming Magical of Wondrous Parade, debuting next month. With a backdrop of three of the new giant-sized floats, Disney sent parade performers walking the “catwalk” backstage behind the Magic Kingdom to unveil costumes inspired by films. Parade Units Wondrous! – World of Magic Fantasy *Opening: Leading the “Magical of Wondrous” parade is Mickey Mouse and Pluto on a float pulled by Colorful Triangles and Humpback Whales from Fantasia 2000, with Yo Yo Flamingo, Tin Soldier and Ballerina perched on the roof of the wooden boat, as well as Bumble Boogie Bee, from the 1948 animated film Melody Time, Minnie, Goofy, Donald, Daisy, Chip and Dale walk in front of it. Mickey Mouse guides Guests into the world of wonder. The float is rumored to receive twins to Tokyo Disneyland's daytime parade Dreaming Up!. Playful Wondrous – Wonder that make us smile *''Alice in Wonderland'': Based on the 1951 animated film. Alice, White Rabbit, Mad Hatter and March Hare appear on a float depicting a Tea Party, featuring Teacups and Pots, walls made out of Cards and flowers adorning the green grass. similar to its unit from Disneyland daytime parade Walt Disney's Parade of Dreams. The Butterfly climb atop the Aerial Cradle during the show stop to perform incredible acrobatics. The performers' costumes were a rumored to receive a twin for the original Alice in Wonderland unit from Tokyo Disneyland's former daytime parade Dreaming Up!. * Pinocchio: Based on the 1940 animated film. Pinocchio and Friends adorn this 2-in-1 Float. The first part have Pinocchio himself at the front of a giant music box, and the second has Geppetto riding a toy, similar to its unit from Disneyland daytime parade Walt Disney's Parade of Dreams. During the show stop, four bungee-jumping can-can puppet rise into the air to perform tricks. The performers' costumes were a rumored to receive a twin for the original Pinocchio unit from Tokyo Disneyland's former daytime parade Dreaming Up!. Wonder from the Heart – Romantic Wondrous * Disney Princesses: This 2-in-1 float has the Fairy Godmother on the smaller half, and Ariel, Cinderella, Aurora, Snow White, Belle, Jasmine, Tiana and Rapunzel on the larger half, which is adorned with a fancy roof and is covered in romantic flowers and decorations. Other characters featured in this unit include Jaq, Gus, Suzy and Perla, characters from The Little Mermaid, Beauty and the Beast, Aladdin and The Princess and the Frog. Wondrous of Enchantment * Toy Story: Based on the Disney and Pixar film. 4 Giant toy make up this Block, which Hamm, Mr. Potato Head, Rex, and Slinky Dog's host for Woody and Buzz Lightyear. similar to its unit from Disney California Adventure's daytime parade Pixar Play Parade. Jessie, Lots-o'-Huggin' Bear, and Green Army Men dance in front of it. * The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh: Based on the 1977 animated film. Pooh and Friends adorn this 2-in-1 Float. The first part have Winnie the Pooh and Piglet at the front of a Heffalumps and the second has Tigger riding a Giant Woozles. similar to its unit from Hong Kong Disneyland daytime parade Flights of Fantasy Parade. During the show stop, the "honey" part of the unit raises up and the Bee perform an amazing Aerial Straps routine. Wondrous Take Flight * Anastasia: Based on the 1997 Don Bluth and Gary Goldman film. Pooka makes his first appearance at the Paris, Palais Garnier with Anastasia on his back over a large bridge. * Frozen: Based on the 2013 Academy Award-winning hit animated film. The final float is another 2-in-1 float. Anna, Kristoff, Elsa the Snow Queen and Olaf appear on a float depicting a ice, similar to its unit from Disneyland Park (Paris)'s daytime parade Disney Stars on Parade. featuring Sven, walls made out of Trolls adorning the snow. Show facts *'Theme song: "Magical of Wondrous"' *'Show Stop Song:' An upbeat version of "Ever Ever After" from Enchanted, composed by Carrie Underwood and performed by Pentatonix *'Other songs featured:' **'WORLD OF MAGIC FANTASY:' ***''"The Second Star to the Right"'' / "Zip-A-Dee-Doo-Dah" / "You Can Fly!" **'ALICE IN WONDERLAND:' ***''"Alice in Wonderland"'' / "I'm Late" / "The Unbirthday Song" / "March of the Cards" **'PINOCCHIO:' ***''"Hi-Diddle-Dee-Dee"'' / "I've Got No Strings" / "Give a Little Whistle" **'DISNEY PRINCESSES:' ***''"Once Upon a Dream"'' / "A Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes" / "I See the Light" / "Someday My Prince Will Come" **'TOY STORY:' ***''"You've Got a Friend in Me"'' **'THE MANY ADVENTURES OF WINNIE THE POOH:' ***''"Heffalumps and Woozles"'' / "Winnie the Pooh" **'ANASTASIA:' ***''"Paris Holds the Key (To Your Heart)"'' / "Journey to the Past" **'FROZEN FINALE:' ***''"Let it Go"'' / "For the First Time in Forever" Gallery Magical of Wondrous Parade Mickey and Pluto.jpg|Concept Art for Opening Unit Magical of Wondrous Parade Wonderland.jpg|Concept Art for Alice in Wonderland Unit Magical of Wondrous Parade Pinocchio.jpg|Concept Art for Pinocchio Unit Magical of Wondrous Parade Princess.jpg|Concept Art for Disney Princesses Unit Magical of Wondrous Parade Toy Story.jpg|Concept Art for Toy Story Unit Magical of Wondrous Parade Pooh.jpg|Concept Art for The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh Unit Magical of Wondrous Parade Anastasia.jpg|Concept Art for Anastasia Unit Magical of Wondrous Parade Frozen.jpg|Concept Art for Frozen Finale Unit Voice Cast *'Bret Iwan' as Mickey Mouse *'Russi Taylor' as Minnie Mouse and Fairy God Mother *'Tony Ansemlo' as Donald Duck *'Tress MacNeille' as Daisy Duck and Chip *'Bill Farmer' as Goofy and Pluto *'Corey Burton' as Dale *'Hynden Walch' as Alice *'Jeff Bennett' as White Rabbit *'Corey Burton' as Mad Hatter *'Jeff Bennett' as March Hare *'Elan Garfias' as Pinocchio *'Katherine Von Till' as Snow White *'Jennifer Hale' as Cinderella *'Kate Higgins' as Aurora *'Jodi Benson' as Ariel *'Julie Nathanson' as Belle *'Linda Larkin' as Jasmine *'Anika-Noni Rose' as Tiana *'Mandy Moore' as Rapunzel *'Jim Hanks' as Woody *'Mike MacRae' as Buzz Lightyear *'Jim Cummings' as Winnie the Pooh *'Travis Oates' as Piglet *'Meg Ryan' as Anastasia *'Kristen Bell' as Anna *'Jonathan Groff' as Kristoff *'Idina Menzel' as Elsa *'Josh Gad' as Olaf See also *Share a Dream Come True Parade *Pixar Play Parade *Dreaming Up! *Disney Stars on Parade *Flights of Fantasy Parade *Mickey's Storybook Express *Paint the Night References Category:Magic Kingdom attractions Category:Magic Kingdom entertainment Category:Parades Category:Mickey Mouse Category:Fantasia Category:Peter Pan Category:Song of the South Category:Alice in Wonderland Category:Pinocchio Category:Cinderella Category:Sleeping Beauty Category:Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs Category:Tangled Category:Toy Story Category:Winnie the Pooh Category:Anastasia Category:Frozen Category:Disney parks and attractions Category:The Little Mermaid Category:Beauty and the Beast Category:Aladdin Category:The Princess and the Frog